1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools used to perform installation of parts within an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to pliers (also referred to as “pairs of pliers”) that now may be used to install bushings within drive selector assemblies of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand tools are highly desirable devices that aid in the performance of innumerable tasks. The types and designs of hand tools are as diverse as the range of tasks that they are used to perform. One common hand tool used is pliers, which is also referred to as a pair of pliers. Pliers are a gripping hand tool formed from a pair of pivotally mounted arms that commonly have serrated jaws formed at one end. These serrated jaws are typically used to grip and apply force to mechanical components such as nuts, bolt heads, shafts, and the like. Depending upon the task at hand, pliers are used for practically any gripping task imaginable.
One area where the use of pliers is common is in the field of automobile maintenance and repair. Performing maintenance on an automobile commonly requires the use of a pair of pliers to grip, position, and apply force to various components. Depending upon the make and model of an automobile, the systems and components that need maintenance can require varying degrees of effort. It is easy to gain access to many automobile systems and components. However, some systems and components require considerable time and effort to reach and repair.
In order to perform maintenance on certain systems and components within an automobile, especially the engine and drive system, it is commonly needed to remove various parts of the engine to provide access. This process can prove time consuming and labor intensive. And, unfortunately, some hard to reach parts may be repaired or replaced very quickly only after a very long delay resulting from the need to temporarily remove other structures such as exhaust systems, etc that may otherwise be in the way. And, when done by a commercial mechanic, this process can prove unprofitable and expensive. One example of such a difficult-to-reach component is a bushing positioned within a drive selector linkage assembly of an automobile. During the lifetime of an automobile, the bushing may wear out and require replacement. Installation of such a replacement bushing can require the removal of several automobile components, requiring substantial labor and time.
There are many individuals who enjoy putting large amounts of time and labor into their automobiles. However, having quick and easy access to as much of a car as possible enables professional automobile mechanics to provide economical and profitable maintenance service to their customers. Improved hand tool designs that are able to reach those difficult to access engine components are one method of reducing labor times and costs. It is therefore highly desirable to provide improved hand tool designs to facilitate greater and easier access to more components within automobiles. More specifically, it is highly desirable to develop a novel hand tool that can install bushing positioned within the drive selector linkage assembly of an automobile without removal of any automobile components to provide access.